Amourshipping: An Alolan Journey!
by Pokemour01
Summary: What if Ash and Serena were way older and started a relationship alongside beginning a new adventure with each other in the Alola region?
1. Chapter 1: Serena's Secret

**Before I start, just want to say some stuff:**

**Amourshipping is canon, Ash x Serena is confirmed, and just the level of adult themes they tried sneaking into these seasons of the anime have knocked the show to whole new levels of amazing. **

**The Kalos anime could have been even more legendary if it only fully pursued such a route, but alas, it could never be.**

**Nonetheless, I was really inspired by the show and a Youtuber who introduced me to the whole official Amourshipping deal. **

**Seeing the community so thrilled by Amour, I thought I'd write a fanfic, of what everyone was hoping for when they saw Serena's crush on Ash. **

**So here it is: Their non-canon, adult-themed adventures through Alola together.**

**In this, I'll be doing my best to keep it aligned with the Sun and Moon anime, just with my own twists to make it a bit more original - along with Serena of course ;)**

**We start on the day before the flights out of Kalos that Serena and Ash take. This is the point where it becomes non-canonical; Everything before is exactly the same.**

**Also want to note that while Ash, Serena, and Clemont are canonically ten years old in the show, they look way too tall and each have way too much emotion for a 10-year-old. I mean Ash is literally halfway to ripped, I don't know what to tell you. Because of this, I have dubbed them all 16 years of age, except Bonnie, who remains the same. **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or anything in relation to it other than this.**_

* * *

Pokemon! Amazing creatures that glide in the clouds, swim in the oceans, and inhabit the land. In this world, People and Pokemon live in harmony. Some befriend Pokemon for battle and performance, while others simply live with Pokemon.

And now, we come to this young man, Ash Ketchum, who hails from Pallet Town. He is about to begin a brand-new journey.

You see, for the past few years, Ash had been traveling through the various regions with friends and his closest friend Pikachu, on the path to becoming a Pokemon Master. Now, his journey through the infamous Kalos region was coming to a close, and his current group of adventuring buddies were getting ready to pursue their separate paths. There's Clemont, a Gym Leader and inventor, as well as his little sister Bonnie. And Serena, a Pokemon Performer, whom had known Ash even before his travels with Pikachu.

* * *

Ash wakes up groggily in Clemont's Lumiose City apartment, greeting Pikachu with a tired 'hey buddy'. He rolls over, as if only to get more comfortable and fall asleep once again, when he smells something amazing rolling in from the kitchen.

"So, big brother, when Ash and Serena leave, what are we gonna do?", exclaimed a worried Bonnie.

Clemont was cooking breakfast for everyone in the kitchen, which he'd gotten quite good at doing in his own house.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll have plenty of important work for you at the gym," Clemont answered. "I've invented a new way for challengers to go through my Gym, and I think you are gonna love your role."

"Really?! What is it? Please tell me, big bro?"

"Well, I was thinking like a sort of game show, with you as the host. Challengers would have to guess the Pokemon-"

He was interrupted by the slamming of a door. Clemont and Bonnie turned and saw a gleaming and joyful Ash and Pikachu, drooling at the sight of delicious breakfast spread.

"What is that amazing smell?! Oh man, that looks good." Ash excitedly yelled as he ran up to the stove to see Clemont carefully crafting a sugary golden mass to perfection. Pikachu scurried to greet the other Pokemon.

"It's called french toast," Clemont explained. "It's my first time making it, but it's a very old Lumiose breakfast that's supposed to taste real great!"

"Wow, food is so amazing!" Ash gleamed.

"What's all the ruckus in here?" Serena asked exhaustively as she sat down at the table, still rubbing her eyes. "Oh, that does smell good. Can't wait, I'm starving!"

"Yeah, me too," Ash agreed.

Serena blushed a bit after seeing Ash in his sleepwear, like usual. Of course, she knew her harbored feelings for him - which have been quite obvious for quite literally the entire time they've known one another - wouldn't be something he'd understand, especially if he hasn't already.

"Here you are, everyone," Clemont said as he placed the plates down. "And for the Pokemon, I used the leftovers of the original mixture to make some especially shaped pancakes, each to look like themselves!"

"This looks great, doesn't it buddy?" Ash exclaimed, and Pikachu nodded in agreement with a piece of a Pancake Pikachu ear hanging from his mouth. Clemont returned from the kitchen with a bottle of syrup, and sat down.

"Time to dig in!" everyone shouted in unison.

* * *

"So, Serena, what's next for you?", Clemont asked between forkfuls.

"Huh? For me?" Serena was caught off guard. She hadn't really thought about it too much yet.

"You could come along with me, if you want." Ash said with a chuckle.

Serena's face turned red at the thought. _Just him…..and me?_

"Well, I still have to talk to Palermo about her contest training." Serena replied quickly, before she could think of it any more. "I still have my dream to accomplish after all."

"Don't worry, I know you'll do great," Ash reassured her. "Whatever you end up deciding!"

"Yeah! Thanks!" Serena nodded, but was smiling through her worries regardless.

* * *

"I don't believe it. Why on earth would you reject my training? You did dream to be Kalos Queen, correct?" Palermo asked.

Serena was at the nearby Pokemon Center, returning a call for training with none other than Palermo herself.

"Yes ma'am, but that was a year ago. And thanks to my journey, I know now that beauty comes from a lot of different places. And I want to bring out that beauty everywhere I can." Serena replied.

"I don't believe I understand."

A sweat broke down Serena's neck.

"Ahaha, um well, you see…"

Serena put a serious face on, and firmly explained to Palermo what she had decided.

"Someone once told me that I could give people smiles wherever I went. Now, I want to keep doing that, but I can't here in Kalos. I've discovered everything I can here. I want to bring smiles to new places, to new regions."

"I see." Palermo nodded slowly.

Silence fell on both ends of the call.

"Then, may I suggest the Hoenn Region? The Pokemon Contests there are a close relative of performances," Palermo added.

"Hoenn…" In spite of her own determination to continue her true passion, Serena found the very name rang empty. She nearly gasped after realizing her failure to conjure a response to Palermo. "Uh, thank you very much!" Serena bowed hastily.

"We'll be in touch." Palermo chuckled as she ended the call.

* * *

_The Hoenn Region, I've heard all about it before. _Serena thought to herself, walking back over to Clemont's from the Center. _Mom wanted to move there originally, but she'd always said that Hoenn was without real culture, full of pretentious Contestants and the spoiled families of businessmen. She always said Sinnoh was the 'better version', whatever that means._ Despite the suggestion coming from possibly an even bigger mentor figure, Serena somehow felt her mother may potentially be right in this case. But more importantly:

_If Ash hasn't explored Sinnoh, or even somewhere like Hoenn, maybe he'll come with me! He'd love taking down the league there! A whole new region for us both to explore..._She giggled to herself.

"Hey Serena!" Ash called from the entrance. Serena snapped to meet his eyes.

"Come on, Clemont's almost finished with dinner!"

She picked up her pace, clearly with some pep in her step now. "Coming!"

* * *

"Let's eat!" everyone said in unison once again.

"Ash, what did Alexa want? It seemed important."

Serena quickly averted her attention to Clemont and Ash's conversation, and soon found her hope twisted and beaten back.

"Oh yeah, it was about Professor Oak," He explained. "He wants me to come home ASAP and deliver an egg to another region for him."

_Ugh, fuck! Of course he does!_

"Why does it have to be you?" Serena asked. Everyone turned at her small outburst, and she turned bashful and explained. "It's just...we're still really far from Kanto, can't he get someone else?"

"He takes care of all my Pokemon I've caught that I can't carry with me in my pocket," He replied with a chuckle. "In return, he sometimes asks me to do stuff for him. Pretty basic arrangement, but I've got to hold up my end. I don't mind though, because I get to go to a brand new region!" He exclaimed, placing his fist over his heart. Pikachu cried out in excitement as well, excessively pumped for the adventure to come.

"Oo, what's it called Ash, what's it called?!" asked a cheerful Bonnie.

"The Aloha region?"

"Ash, I think you mean 'Alola'," Clemont corrected.

Everyone at the table was laughing, struggling to contain themselves over another classic Ash remark.

Everyone except Serena, that is.

* * *

Later that evening, Serena lay in bed next to Bonnie, tears falling across her pillow.

_Who am I kidding? Ash is already going somewhere else, and he has to for Professor Oak. I can't get in his way. I mean, I knew he was eventually going to move on, but now that I've actually heard it..._

Serena got up, careful not to disturb Bonnie, and snuck downstairs. _I just need to clear my head, get my mind off of this._

* * *

Mindful of her patterned sweatpants and a clear presence of cleavage in her sports bra, she grabbed her large ski coat on her way out the door. She walked along the streets, attempting to distract herself of the young couples littered among the streets, and thought the lack of traffic was really quite abnormal - until she saw the time through a store window.

2:42 AM.

_It really is quite late, but I can't sleep knowing... I'll wake up tomorrow... And Ash will be gone._

She arrived at Prism Tower, and stared at the glistening lights for a while.

Much to her own dismay, Serena still found herself thinking of tomorrow - of Ash. She wondered how maybe, just maybe, things might have been different between them. She knew how much she'd grown over the course of her journey, her confidence and skill miles ahead of what she had believed to ever be possible. Her mind began to open a rabbit hole of thoughts Serena had locked away in favor of a friendship with Ash. Could she have told him earlier? Had a real relationship with Ash? What would that even look like?

…._how far would we go?_

Her thought was cut short.

"Serena?" asked a familiar voice.

Serena spun, and recognized Ash right away.

"Oh, uh, h-hi Ash." She stammered. "W-what are you doing here?"

* * *

**I am real glad I revised this.**

**Let me know if you enjoyed! Review, Fav, whatever, I'd just love to hear what you guys think.**

**I'll be writing as many more chapters as I can before I lose interest in fanfics again, so see you guys soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Ash's Secret

**Sorry for the cliffhanger last time.**

**My loyal readers will notice that things have changed a bit.**

**I decided I didn't like it the way the story was written so I rewrote the whole thing, and I decided to work a little harder on something as important as the confession. **

**This is in no way meant to cut down my workload, I just don't want to disappoint you guys.**

**Thanks for the appreciation!**

* * *

2:00 AM

The digital clock contrasted against the cool blue darkness of the moonlight. Ash lay awake in Clemont's room, watching the dust pass in the beams of light from Clemont's window. In just a few hours, his Kalos adventure was over. While he'd lost the League once again, Ash somehow knew that it didn't matter. He'd lost many times before, but his defeat to Alan was something he hadn't expected at all. Not in that it was a loss, but the match itself. In fact, he didn't even view it as a match.

Something special about Ash is that while he may not be the strongest, brightest or most talented in everything he does, he is always the most invested. No matter what, Ash always puts 100% of his effort on whatever it may be he's doing: From battling the region champion to dancing at a ball. His emotional capacity is beyond that of anyone else one could meet, and this is where his true strength lies.

Ash still remembers it, clear as day in his mind. Ash versus Alan, a battle to finish it all. Bursting with determination, confidence and enthusiasm, Ash's mind and body are nearly perfectly attuned to that of Greninja. They feel every breath, every motion, every hit, together. In a similar fashion, he could sense the bond between Alan and his Charizard burning intensely, only further proven through Charizard's Mega Evolution coming into play. It was a test of skill, devotion and wit but even more so, a battle of heart.

* * *

But as Ash lay staring at the ceiling, blankly harkening back to this battle, he was feeling overwhelmed with a similar emotion when his thoughts concluded him to the end of his seventh official journey. _I'll always think of Clemont and Bonnie like siblings, they really do deserve everything they've worked for - Clemont in becoming a better inventor and gym leader, and Bonnie for really maturing and being so independent. _

Eventually, his thoughts drifted to Serena. _She really was not like any girl I've traveled with before. Misty, May, Dawn and Iris were all sort of...off when it comes to our relationship, but with Serena, she's always so polite, charming and sweet. She's never been overly competitive or rude._ Ash began to feel his throat swell and his eyes water at the thought of leaving her to simply meet another girl who'd take her place. Ash suddenly knew, with absolute certainty, that was the furthest thing from what he wanted. He sat up, trying to work out some logic to his reactions. _What the hell is this? This feeling... ? I've gotten sad leaving friends before, but it feels like my chest is…_

Abruptly, Ash gets up and heads to the bathroom in the hall. He closes the door and tries to calm himself down in the mirror, washing his face and slowing his breathing like the ninja had taught him way back when he'd first started exploring Kalos. Suddenly, he hears a door creak open nearby. _That sounded like that came from Bonnie and Serena's room_, he thought to himself. He pressed his eye to the keyhole to see what was happening, only to find Serena pulling her hair back as she trot down the stairs at the end of the hall. Immediately, every thought that had just been plaguing him was pushed behind a clear, new image he'd be thinking about for a very long time - Serena in a sports bra he'd never seen her wear before. _Holy. Shit. Her body is so...is she wearing anything under those sweats...what would happen if I..._Ash's young male mind raced with a newfound sense of passion for Serena he'd only experienced glimpses of during his time with other girls. He had never felt this level of motivation to ever speak to a girl more than right now. He couldn't help himself. He tiptoed back to his room, quickly changed to something more decent and raced out the door - only to find no sign of Serena anywhere.

* * *

"SERENAaaa, where are you?!" Ash called out to a lit up but strangely unpopulated street. Upon hearing his voice echo off the Kalosian architecture, he decided that yelling out someone's name in the middle of a night in one of world's the biggest cities wouldn't do much good for either him or Serena.

Feeling defeated, he walked up to a bench viewing Lumiose Tower and pondered tonight's events. _Why did I get so intense back there? What is it about Serena that's driving me crazy? _The more Serena's name came up in his head, the more powerful the heat in his chest became. Ash sat himself down angrily, and forced himself to think it all out, figure out what the hell was happening to him.

Ash grunted in frustration, before standing and letting out a frustrated shout. Then, he laughed. "Everybody knows I'm no good at thinking about stuff with my head anyway, except me apparently."

He started walking off back to the apartment, hoping to find Serena there, when he saw someone staring at the tower exactly opposite the side he was.

It was none other than Serena herself.

* * *

Serena stammered. "W-what are you doing here?"

Ash opened his mouth to explain but all words escaped him. _What the HELL was I even going to say? That I liked her bra?! _

"Well, umm….I just….saw you left and wanted to make sure you were okay!" Ash hurriedly exclaimed. "You seemed a bit off, are you okay?"

Serena had been too busy trying to come up with an excuse herself to pay any mind to Ash's frantic reaction. "I just...needed some air, that's all." She replied hastily. "A lot of pressure being put on me - I mean all of us really!"

Ash agreed. "Yeah, I actually think it was good for me to step out, too. A lot on my mind...right now…"

Serena struggled not to get lost in Ash's features, but eventually gave in to the glittering lights reflecting off of his eyes. She noticed some minor blemishes on his skin that she hadn't noticed before. _Are those...tears?_

* * *

But just as she was about to ask Ash what he meant, he suddenly turned to her and grabbed her arms - firmly and swiftly. Her small gasp was inaudible to him, but Serena knew it wasn't out of fear but rather some form of pleasure.

"Serena, I need to tell you something."

She'd never heard him speak so affirmatively to her before. It was, kinda hot.

"I know you know I've traveled with plenty of other companions and friends before I got here to Kalos - like Misty, Dawn and all of them - but I couldn't help but feel like this goodbye would hurt the most."

Serena's face was practically lit on fire at this point but still, she said nothing.

"Every time I'm around you, I get this crazy feeling where I'm happy and sad at the same time, and I'll get the chills but I'm still sweating like crazy even if I'm doing nothing…but the point is…"

Serena's eyes widened with anticipation as she stared into his own, their bodies slowly closing the gap between them.

"I..I-I think, I like you? Or you know, uh, something like that..."

Serena nearly burst out laughing. _Good enough, ya dork._ She leaned in.

And they kissed, the two of them surrounded by the Lumiose air of romance.

* * *

**Much better, if I do say so myself.**

**Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated too!**


	3. Chapter 3: Clemont's Discovery

**Heyo, I'm back.**

**Was not expecting so many people to enjoy this, and as a result, I got a bit lazy.**

**This has been sitting in my folder for too long, so here's some more action for you guys.**

**I've made it a bit more mature, appropriate given the rating of the story. **

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

For the first minute or so, it started off very light - Ash couldn't get over how soft Serena's lips were, playfully nipping at them every so often. Oddly enough, the nervousness that had consumed him just seconds before had completely faded. He was clearly enjoying himself.

Serena, on the other hand, was more than impressed by Ash's capability, as well as her own. _Or is it just because it's him I'm kissing? _She giggled at the thought, extremely turned on now.

After a short while, it began to escalate. The heat of their breath, hands running in all sorts of places, and the exploration of each other's mouths...Ash and Serena seemed to be connecting now in all sorts of ways. They didn't stop for a good long while before they both ran out of air.

"Ash, I wasn't expecting that from you," Serena blurt out in between heavy breaths as he moved down her neck. "I didn't think that you knew about...I really thought that..."

"What? That you liked me?" Ash asked, clearly ready for more as he pulled her towards him. "Well, I was never sure, but...Shauna and Miette's comments, Bonnie's little whispers…"

"Forget it...I just want this to keep going."

Ash devilishly smiled.

"You got it."

* * *

Bonnie poked at her sleeping brother.

"Clemont? Are you awake?"

A large snore gave Bonnie her answer.

"Jeez, no wonder Ash is gone," she whispered. "You snore like an Exploud."

She pulled his eyelid open, and he smacked her hand away. "Aw Bonnie, come on," He groggily said, clearly half asleep as he rolled over. "If it's another nightmare, then just come cuddle here."

"Clemont, you didn't hear me? Ash and Serena are gone."

Clemont sat up, with concern in his eyes.

* * *

Serena leaned back against a wall as Ash continued to kiss her, in a side street just off the plaza.

"H-Holy shit, Ash..." Serena shuddered with pleasure as Ash repeatedly kissed her neck.

"There's your sweet spot," Ash grinned with pride. "I knew it. So soft.."

"Ash, cmon, stop it! That tickles!"

"All the better for me…" Ash reached his down to her waist and tugged her clothing playfully. Serena moaned slightly and ran her hands up his shirt, feeling his muscular build and bit her lip with a lust unlike any….

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Ash and Serena jumped in fright.

"Wha..what the hell?" trembled a voice. "Why are you...what is…"

"Uh oh," Ash worriedly put up his hands. "Hey Clemont, buddy... what are you doing here?"

"Clemont! I...we were just...ummm…" Serena's face blasted red like a volcano as she muttered unintelligible excuses.

"I mean...you guys were…" Clemont fixed his glasses as he struggled to find words. "I don't believe it! Why didn't you tell me?" Clemont's voice slowly rose from surprise to mild anger.

"Okay, Clemont, why don't we take a deep breath now and we can explain..." Serena was scrambling. "...with some tea and cookies! Okay?" Serena slowly walked toward him.

"Y-yeah, um, yeah, l g-guess we could."

"Great. No need to panic, right?" Ash reassured.

* * *

"I don't get it. I mean, I guess not telling Bonnie would make sense, but me?" Clemont asked as he returned with tea. "Do you not trust me?"

They had made their way to the nearby Pokemon Center. _Here, just hours ago, my mind was in a completely different place, _Serena thought to herself. She looked at Ash's blushing face. _Well, maybe not that different..._

"Clemont, what are you talking about?" Ash, clearly still on the edge from Clemont's scare.

"I mean, you guys are clearly an item!"

Serena chuckled a bit as Ash just tilted his head in confusion. Serena silenced Ash before he asked what Clemont meant and began to explain. As she did, Clemont's face softened.

"Oh, I get it now." Clemont, clearly still scarred for witnessing his good friends commit such strange acts to each other, tried to apologize.

"Hey, no need!" Ash assured. "Actually, it was your doing that made me even realize my feelings for Serena in the first place."

Serena and Clemont turned to him, clearly puzzled.

"The French Toast you made? It tasted a lot like the pancakes I had the day my Butterfree left, and it reminded me of it. I still remember that day like it was yesterday…" Ash stared off, his eyes glistening with nostalgia. "My Butterfree wanted to be with a special pink Butterfree that was living with a whole bunch of Bug types, and so I released it." Ash started to tear up, but then quickly wiped them away. "At the time, I didn't really get why my Butterfree left, and I got really sad. But I let it go anyway, so it could be happy. But when I thought of that memory, I realized something."

Ash looked at Serena, and she looked back with an expression of wonder and curiosity.

"My Butterfree wanted to be with that other Butterfree so bad because it was special to him, more than anything else in the world. And when I saw Serena, I felt like she was my special someone, like my special Butterfree."

Upon hearing this, Serena burst into tears buried her face into Ash's chest. _He felt the same way I was feeling the whole time!_

When Ash simply stared at Serena, Clemont facepalmed and motioned for him to embrace her. Ash did and gave Clemont a thumbs up for the help. He looked down at his precious Serena, the biggest of smiles on his face.

"Um, Clemont, young man?" Nurse Joy called out to the blonde.

"Yes, Nurse Joy?" Clemont replied.

"I have a Bonnie on hold for you. Booth 2."

* * *

"Clemont, did you find them? Are they ok?"

"Yes, Bonnie, they are fine," Clemont responded in monotone. The effects of staying up this late were catching up to him.

"Well, where are they?" Bonnie peered through the screen from different angles as if she could see beyond the limits of the camera.

Clemont glanced back, only to see Serena straddling Ash at the table as they made out. Clemont quickly looked away and held in his embarrassment as much as he could, telling Bonnie they'd be home in a flash.

* * *

**Hopefully, that was better.**

**Really hope you guys enjoyed! You'll be hearing from me soon ...definitely soon and not later.**

**I promise to try on continue this ASAP.**


	4. Chapter 4: The New Plan

**Yeah, that's right, we're back. I needed an excuse to get back to writing this and quarantine provided that, so get ready for some new chapters!**

**I might change things about what I had originally planned because at the original time of creating this story I had not imagined the Sun and Moon anime was going to be so bland and school slice-of-life oriented. **

**Hope you guys can forgive the leave of absence. Let's get into it.**

* * *

3:11 AM, Southern Lumiose City Pokemon Center

_What is even going on anymore…._

Ash's thoughts ran rampant, barely even words at this point as so many emotions flooded every nerve in his body.

_Her lips are so soft….how is she this good….is that my sweat or hers?_

He slowly opened his eyes halfway to make sure he wasn't just dreaming with his face in his pillow again, and sure enough, Serena was actually in front of him. He was practically drowning in his pleasure now. But out of the corner of his eye, Ash sees Clemont, standing awkwardly to the side and cleaning his glasses almost excessively with a blustered face.

He tried pulling away.

"Serena hold on just a minu-"

He couldn't even finish before Serena buried her tongue in his mouth once again. His eyes open now, Ash quizzically shrugged to Clemont. Clemont blushed furiously, practically flailing in response to show he also had no idea what to do.

Finally, Serena pulled away.

"Whew!" She fixed her hair and wiped her chin. "Sorry, I guess I was bottling up a lot of -"

She turned and noticed Clemont and her face flushed redder than his, clearing her throat as she got up.

"I'm..uhm...sorry you had to see that."

Clemont practically spoke over her in his haste to ease the awkwardness, fidgeting with his glasses more than usual. "NO! No, what? I'm totally ok! I-I mean, why wouldn't I be, right?! No need to worry about little old me...heh…"

Ash was still laid back in the booth, still dazed from the past half hour. "Hey, Clemont, what did Bonnie need? Is she alright?"

"Oh she's great!" Clemont replied, clearly still shaken. "W-well, of course not _great_ per say, it is pretty late but, uh, no rush o-or anything!"

Serena finished with her hair and checked her map's digital clock as Ash got up. "Wow, I completely forgot! It's practically morning and Ash has his -" Her heart sank suddenly. "..flight...tomorrow.."

Ash facepalmed. "Oh crap, you're right! I was going to get up early for some special training and exercise too, I completely forgot. Serena, do you think I could maybe borrow -"

He turned to a lightly sobbing Serena, and stood there stunned for a moment before embracing her. She buried herself in his chest, tears streaming down her face. He looked up at Clemont in confusion, and he shrugged in response. Clemont mouthed that he needed to get back to Bonnie, but not before having to repeat himself at least twice so Ash could understand. He slowly backed out of the Pokemon Center as Ash attempted to reassure her.

"Here.." He dropped a bit lower and swept Serena off her feet. "I've got you."

Ash carried her out of the Center, nodding to a rather confused Nurse Joy with thanks as he did.

* * *

Ash brought her back to the bench all this had just started, setting her down gently and thinking to himself once more.

_To think how anxious I was here, sitting alone just moments ago…_

That's when it hit him.

_Of course, that's why she's like this...and both of us were just bursting with emotions..._

They sat quietly for a small while before Ash decided to speak up.

"Hey," he softly asked. "Serena?"

She sat up, wiping away her tears. "Sorry, I'm just.."

"Listen, if this is about Alola, I can just ask the Professor to -"

She cut him off. "No! No, I won't let you go ruining your future for me, please don't.."

"Are you kidding?" Ash responded as if it were obvious. "Serena, you're the only future I care about right now."

She looked at him so genuinely, Ash felt his heart skip a beat.

"Are you...really?"

"Without a doubt in my mind. It's just a favor for the Professor, I'm sure he'll understand. He's got other assistants anyway."

Serena let out a small breath of relief, but she still felt some doubt. "Well, what would we even do now?"

Ash sat back and looked up at the tower with a sigh. "I'm not sure."

After a moment, he turned back to her. "But whatever we do, it should be together. I've left a lot of people I care about, but it never felt like this."

Serena gazed at him, lost in his eyes as he spoke.

"I couldn't sleep because it felt like something was wrong, like leaving was the wrong choice. That's when I saw you leave the apartment and I realized what I was missing."

_That's exactly what I was feeling like the whole day yesterday, _Serena thought to herself. _Maybe we really are meant to stay together…_

"So, what do we do?" She asked sheepishly.

Ash thought for a moment before answering. "You spoke with uh, I think her name was Palmero, right?"

Serena giggled. "Palermo, yes, I did. But she thinks I should go to the Hoenn region, not Alola."

Ash hesitated for a moment, then nodded, but she could already tell he'd been there. She practically saw him flash back. "But, even when she suggested it, I just felt like it wasn't for me."

Ash tilted his head. "But the contests there would be great for you, no? Your performance during the cleanup of the city made everyone so happy." He grinned and rubbed his nose. "Even I went a little crazy."

She blushed. "Well, I just think that maybe I should branch out a little bit. I've seen a few contests, and they're just similar thematically. If I want to do contests, I should practice battling, and I can do stuff like baking and the acts almost anywhere."

"Oh, so wait," Ash paused. "Why don't you just come with me to Alola?"

Serena slowly rose up in anticipation, half turning away from him playfully. "Uhm, I don't know. You never formally invited me, I guess." She could feel herself blushing.

Ash grinned, got up and put his hands on her hips. "Serena, I would love for you to come with me to Alola and for us to have a journey, just the two of us."

Serena could barely keep in her excitement. She took his chin and guided his lips towards hers and they kissed for what seemed like ages under the moonlight.

* * *

**Okay, next chapter should be up rather soon. I've gotta catch up on the source material, lol. **

**See you in the next one.**


	5. Chapter 5: Bonnie's Interrogation

**Back with it.**

**Don't you just love when you work so hard on something and you find out you had done it already and forgotten about it? Me neither. Turns out I had a whole Chapter 4 already written and I completely forgot it existed.**

**I'm not even surprised. I'm gonna do my best to incorporate some of that stuff into the story another way though, so stay tuned.**

* * *

"Okay, listen, we've gotta be quiet. We don't wanna wake them up," Ash whispered.

He cracked the door open and peered inside, Serena attempting to do the same just beneath his head.

Clemont's snore was practically echoing off the walls. Ash opened the door a bit wider.

"Okay, come on."

The two of them tiptoed inside, being careful not to make too much noise. Serena walked a bit further into the living room and a floorboard creaked loudly. The two of them cringed at the sound, and looked to Clemont…

Again, he snored loudly.

They both sighed in relief.

Serena took off her shoes as Ash shut the door quietly. As he took his off, Serena went into the kitchen to grab some water when she suddenly froze in her tracks. She waved her arm to get his attention, put a finger to her mouth to gesture him to be quiet and pointed next to Clemont.

Ash looked and saw little Bonnie, sleeping at the other end of the couch but still somewhat sitting up, practically buried in two large pillows. He hadn't even seen her.

Ash gave Serena a thumbs up and made for the stairs. Serena decided against making any more noise and followed him to the second floor.

One of Bonnie's eyes cracked open a small bit to check if they were still there, before both opened fully and she giggled quietly as she crept up the stairs just enough to hear them.

* * *

"That was close." Ash said quietly. They stopped just outside Bonnie's bedroom door to talk for a moment.

Serena nodded. "Yeah, Bonnie's a light sleeper so I got real worried." She brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Ash couldn't help but stare for a moment. _Maybe I should invite her to come lay with me? After all, Clemont's downstairs, Bonnie as well…_

Serena pushed him playfully and smiled. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing!" He smiled bashfully and scratched the back of his head.

"Alright, Mr. Bedhead," Serena yawned and stretched. "I'm gonna hit the hay. You should too, big day for us."

"Oh," Ash said somewhat disappointedly. "Uhm, okay. See ya in the morning!" He walked backwards towards Clemont's bedroom and turned to open the door. Serena lingered for a second, as if about to call after Ash, before shaking her head and heading into her room as well.

After a moment, Bonnie slowly crept up the stairs a bit further and popped up her head to see if anyone was still there. A grin grew wide across her face as she began walking towards her bedroom door.

* * *

Serena rolled over again. _Why can't I just sleep already? It's gonna be my first time on an airplane and I'm going to sleep through the whole thing at this rate. _She changed positions again to lay on her back and stare at the ceiling. Bonnie had pinned her artwork up there. It always seemed a bit creepier to Serena at night, except for the one of the whole Kalos gang all together.

_Maybe I should've asked Ash if I could stay with him for tonight..._She frowned. _But then he'd think I was some easy pushover type of girl, right? _

The door creaked open. Serena sat up in fear - paranoid as always - using the covers to hide her face when Bonnie poked her head in.

"Bonnie?" Serena sighed and relaxed her arms. " What are you doing up? Did we wake you?"

Bonnie smiled and sat on the foot of the bed. "Umm, you could say that," She said in a sing-songy voice.

_Uh-oh, _Serena thought. _What did Clemont tell her?_

"Well, we really should get some sleep. It's very late." Serena said.

"What were you and Ash doing outside?" Bonnie asked rather sternly.

Serena blushed madly. "W-what? Nothing!"

"It doesn't seem like nothing." Bonnie said, eyeing her carefully. "My brother wouldn't tell me a thing and he tells me everything."

Serena racked her brain for an explanation. "Well…I just needed some fresh air and Ash wanted some, um, some exercise!"

"Oh reaaaaally," Bonnie replied. "What kind of 'exercise', huh?"

Serena flashed back for a split second to her and Ash making out, going red as a tomato. "That is! Just!" Serena was taken aback. "Where did you get that idea little miss?!"

"Oh please," Bonnie said nonchalantly. "I've watched enough TV to know the deal here."

Serena was panicking. "Well, _I _am going to go to bed!" She said firmly as she pulled the covers over her head. "Good night!"

Bonnie was unamused. "This conversation is NOT over, do you hear me?"

Serena stayed quiet. Bonnie got up, crossed her arms grumpily and went back downstairs.

* * *

Ash glanced at the clock again. It blared the red font in the room almost as bright as the outside lights: 4:14 AM.

_Crap, I really have to sleep. _He thought. _I wonder if it would have been easier if Serena was here next to me. _

He shook his head. _No, it would've been too much, too fast. _

Ash looked over at Pikachu, sleeping peacefully on the foot of the bed right where he left him. Ash sat up and petted him carefully as to not wake him.

_The hell am I gonna tell Pikachu? Would he even be okay with me and Serena? What if he feels like I'm replacing him or something?_ He pulled back his hand. _Am I...replacing him? It always was just us two against the world. Sure, Brock was around a lot but it's not the same as this, is it?_

Ash cringed lightly and knocked on his head. _Gotta stop thinking like that. Things will be okay. But if I don't get some rest, tomorrow is gonna be even harder to figure out._

After a short while, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Serena's travel guide vibrated loudly underneath her pillow for a good minute before Serena woke up, reached under and shut it off.

"Damn alarm. Gosh, what…" She sat up and yawned. "...what time is it?"

She checked the time on her guide. 8:47 AM.

"Oh shit! The flight!" She dove for the door and opened it frantically, rushing downstairs only to find all the Pokemon and the two siblings making a massive breakfast all together.

"Hey Serena!" Clemont called out, still wiping his tired eyes. "You're up a bit earlier than expected. Where's Ash?"

Serena blushed lightly at the sound of his name. "He must still be sleeping. I'll go get him, but um..."

"Something wrong?" Clemont asked.

Serena teetered on her feet, clearly antsy about something. "No, no it's fine, actually." Serena went back upstairs.

Bonnie turned to her brother. "What is going on with them, bro?"

Clemont began stirring his pot faster. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Bonnie."

Bonnie grunted in frustration and kept pouring the Pokemon's food into each of their bowls like always.

* * *

Serena opened the door to Clemont's room and found Ash alone, sprawled out on his bed and fast asleep. She giggled and took his hand, squeezing it lightly.

"Ash, you've gotta get up," She said softly. "We have our flight today and I still have to get my ticket, remember?"

Ash groaned and sat up. Serena smiled and turned back to head for the door.

"I'll leave you to get dressed, I still have to pick out my outfi-" Serena was suddenly pulled back into the bed, gasping in surprise. "Ash! What are you doing?!"

He chuckled. "Cmon, stay with me in here for a couple minutes."

Serena laughed as Ash attempted to pull her under the covers with him. "And do what exactly, hmm?"

"Just lay with me here for a bit, that's all."

She looked at him with playful doubt.

Ash put his hands up. "Hey, I swear, ok? No funny business."

Serena giggled. "Not yet at least…"

Now Ash was the one who found himself blushing. Serena put her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest, and they watched the clouds roll by outside the window for a moment. Then two, and maybe two more.

"You excited for this?" Ash asked her finally, breaking the silence.

"More than you know." Serena replied as she sat up. "Speaking of, I still need to tell my mom! And get my ticket, man oh man…"

"Hey, don't worry, we'll get it done in time." Ash said, getting up. "For now though, I smell Clemont's amazing breakfast again. Pikachu's down there, I'm guessing?"

Serena nodded and followed him out of the room.

* * *

8:55. Serena couldn't help but eye the clock as everyone ate their final meal together. _I should stop, Ash said it'll be fine so it will. _She shook her head and tried to relax, slowing her eating pace. Suddenly, however, she noticed Bonnie was glaring at her from across the table. Serena sank a little lower in her chair and averted her eyes.

"Bonnie, don't you like your food?" Clemont asked. "If you want, I can warm up the french toast from yesterday?"

Bonnie said nothing, picked up her fork and stabbed a cluster of scrambled eggs, eating it while keeping her stare on Serena the entire time.

"Oh-kay then," Clemont said, somewhat confused. "Serena, it seemed like you wanted to say something earlier. Everything okay with you?"

"Oh, no I'm fine!" She replied. "I just didn't want to be late. The flight is at 11:15 is all, and we still have to do quite a bit before that, but I think we'll be alright."

"Wait, it's 11:15?" Ash asked suddenly. "I thought it was at 10:15, isn't it?"

"You're the one with the ticket, Ash!"

"Oh, yeah that's right." He laughed nervously. "My bad.."

Clemont facepalmed. Serena just sighed helplessly.

"We should get moving then, right?" Ash asked. Everyone picked up their pace.

"Probably, yes!" Clemont replied.

Everyone began scrambling to get ready. _How did I know this would happen?_ Serena couldn't help but be just a little annoyed at Ash.

* * *

**Alright, decent start and I've got a bit of an ambitious idea for the next chapter so keep an eye out for that notification. Make sure to follow if you haven't already and you're enjoying this!**

**Thanks again!**


End file.
